BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear
Voyage of Fear is the fifth BIONICLE book in the BIONICLE Adventures series, released in October 2004. It tells the story of how the Toa Metru journey away from Metru Nui using a Vahki Transport to find a new home for the Matoran of Metru Nui. Synopsis As the Toa Metru leave the broken city behind, Vakama and Nokama are discussing things, mainly Lhikan's death. During this, Vakama goes down to the hull of their boat and christens it ''The Lhikan''. As the Toa pass through the Great Barrier, they decide to travel left. Meeting with scalding hot water, Matau wheels the ship around and goes the other direction. After a little bit of travel, Nokama grows worried for the situation of the Matoran Spheres. Traveling down, she begins to check for damage on the ship and the pods. Nuju, concerned as she had been gone for a while, travels downward as well, and is 'attacked' by seaweed. His mask is knocked askew, and he falls into unconsciousness. Suddenly, the water around the boat speeds up, and the boat jolts forward. Nokama manages to grab onto some rocks, and notices two white objects going by, after the ship. Realizing it to be Nuju and his mask, Nokama grabs a hold of him, and the two make it to the top of the ship. After some time, and avoiding an underwater cyclone, the water dies down. During this time, the group is attacked by some Nuurakh. Obeying their protocol, they attack the Toa, and manage to enslave Matau for some time. After defeating them, the Toa press on, and meet some unfriendly underwater Rahi. A Matoran, Mavrah, concerned for their safety, orders Kralhi to capture the Toa. After a brief struggle, the Toa Metru are captured, and fall unconscious. When they awake, they find themselves in front of Mavrah and one of his Rahi 'pets' with the ability to sense when mask powers are used. After managing to distract him with a story, Vakama manages to escape, and tries to find The Lhikan. Sending Kralhi after him, the other Toa Metru converse. At this time, Whenua informs the others of these prehistoric Rahi and about the failed Underwater Rahi Study. Eventually, the Toa Metru fight back against the Kralhi, while Vakama gets rid of those following him. Finding the watercraft, he checks it, realizing that one Matoran Sphere is missing - the one containing Ahkmou. A battle ensues, during which the Toa fight Kralhi, Rahi, and some Vahki alike. Still believing Turaga Dume to be hunting him, and not believing the truth of Metru Nui's current fate, Mavrah orders the Rahi to attack them. This quickly gets out of hand, and Onewa is knocked into the ocean. Whenua immediately dives after his friend and saves him, during which he himself is knocked out. Onewa begins speaking to Mavrah in harsh tones, telling him of how his "precious" Rahi were dying and his friend Whenua is suffering. Mavrah attempts to stop the battle, but is knocked into the sea and killed. The Toa leave the battle, and proceed to the island of Mata Nui, during which they are forced to annihilate a Vahki squad, resulting in blocking their only known way back. The Toa press on, with their precious cargo, determined to find a paradise for the Matoran. Characters *The Toa Metru *Mavrah *Some Kralhi *Some Vahki *Numerous Sea Rahi See Also *Saga Guide - Legends of Metru Nui *Timeline - Legends of Metru Nui Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Adventures